


important meetings

by mushroomchirp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, ive had this fic in my drafts for a couple weeks and completely forgot about it, not beta read so sorry for any mistakes!, this is just almost 3k words of patches and cat meeting because i miss my cat so much, this is safe i promise you, wholesome cat content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomchirp/pseuds/mushroomchirp
Summary: “Should I feel jealous that you care more about our cats meeting than us?” Dream teased, thumb rubbing gentle circles over George’s skin.“Shut up.” He replied, rolling his eyes but flipping his hand over so their fingers tangled together. “I just want them to like each other.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	important meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic im posting for this fandom so i hope you all enjoy! <3

“You’re gonna meet two new friends today, Patches.” Dream cooed, kneeling to set the bowl of food onto the floor and smiling softly as Patches immediately started to eat. He gave her a quick scratch behind her ear before standing back up, going about making himself a small breakfast.

Dream’s eyes kept straying to the clock display on his stovetop, buzzing with excitement as he waited until he had to leave for his drive to the airport. George’s flight took off late last night, the younger staying on the phone with him until it was time to board the plane. Dream had barely slept from the anticipation of finally getting to meet the Brit he had known for years. Their relationship over time evolved from strangers to friends to a weird flirty limbo before they finally confessed their feelings to each other and became boyfriends. After almost a year of dating they had the chance to meet up for the first time. Countless messages to each other, nights of whispered conversations over the phone, hours of facetime calls and rising tension and in a matter of hours they would finally be able to hold each other, live in the others space and learn to love each other without an entire ocean separating them.

They were going to be staying at Dream and Sapnap’s shared house, figuring it would be easier for their schedules to just be in the same place together and since George was planning on being in America for a few months, he was bringing his cat with him. The shorter man had been stressing about their two cats meeting for the first time, reading article after article to get the best and most effective advice on how to make it go smoothly. Dream wasn’t too worried about anything going badly, Patches was an easy going cat that mostly minded her own business, but he knew that George was more protective of his pet and he wanted to make sure the older man’s anxieties were soothed. Dream had bought a pet gate and made sure to set it up on the door of his room prior to his boyfriend’s arrival, he didn’t really understand why it was needed but George had labelled it as an essential item when introducing pets to each other for the first time, so he did it with no complaint. The two had even exchanged hoodies, trying to incorporate the scent of each other around their own rooms so the cats could get acclimated to having another pet around. Dream was more than happy to send his boyfriend any number of shirts or hoodies, especially since George would always send him a picture of himself wearing it, Cat curled up sleeping peacefully on his lap or chest with an excited caption about how the feline was quick to relax around the new scents. Dream would always send something back, usually a picture of Patches curled up on his bed with her head resting against the hoodie.

Dream finished his breakfast, checking on Patches who was still eating her own food before he went to his bedroom to get changed out of his sweats so he could make his way to pick up George from the airport. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone on the way out of the house, spamming Sapnap with messages to wake up and remember to grab Patches before he comes back from picking up George.

The drive to the airport was luckily a short one and before Dream knew it he was inside the busy airport, waiting for George to walk through the gate. He checked his phone anxiously, scrolling through a few notifications, ignoring them all save from a message Sapnap sent which just contained a picture of Patches sleeping on the younger’s desk chair and a confirmation that his door was closed. He sent back a thumbs up emoji and as he was about to put his phone away, a message from George came through.

**George:**  
Leaving baggage claim rn, be there in 2 mins.

Dream’s entire body perked up at that, his eyes snapping up from the screen of his phone to stay glued to the arrivals gate. People started to slowly trickle out, couples and families making their way out. Dream scanned the crowd, eyes searching for the familiar sight of pale skin and dark hair. It took a minute before he saw him, his boyfriends slender frame walking out of the gate, pushing a luggage trolley with two suitcases and a crate carrying his beloved pet cat. The taller man waited for George to spot where he was standing.

It didn’t take long before he did, not many people congregated around Dream and George could spot his tall boyfriend relatively easily, a smile slipping onto his face easily as he made his way over to Dream. George let go of the trolley, stepping to the side and immediately being engulfed in a hug, strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer to the warm body of his boyfriend for the first time ever.

“Hi.” Dream greeted, the elation at finally having his boyfriend in his arms clear in his voice. His eyes stung slightly as he felt George’s arms wrap around his neck tightly.

“Hi, Dream.” George whispered back, removing his arms from around Dream’s neck and taking a small step back so he could look up at his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Dream wanted nothing more than to kiss the shorter man in front of him but he knew George disliked the idea of showing such intimate affection in a crowded place. Instead, he settled with just resting his hands on George’s waist for a few moments, thumbs tracing small circles over his shirt and smiling down crookedly at him. 

“Should we get going?” Dream asked eagerly.

George nodded, about to start pushing his luggage trolley towards the exit but Dream beat him to it, moving it with a lot more ease than George had. The Brit rolled his eyes, muttering a playful ‘shut up’ when Dream let out a wheezing laugh.

They walked to Dream’s car in a comfortable silence, both of them feeling slightly overwhelmed in each other's presence. Once they made it to the car, Dream busied himself with taking the two suitcases George had brought while the older took care of securing Cat’s crate into the backseat.

“All good?” Dream asked, receiving a nod in response before they both got into the car, ready to make their way home.

“Did you get the pet gate for the room?” George asked once settled in the passenger seat.

“Yes, George.”

“And you let Patches stay around the hoodie? She needed to get used to mine and Cat’s scents before we met her.” He carried on as if Dream hadn’t heard those exact words hundreds of times before. Dream wasn’t annoyed though, he knew George just wanted to make sure there weren't any complications with them living together for the next few months.

“ _Yes_ , George.”

“And Sapnap knows to keep her in his room until Cat is ready?”

“Of course, you yelled at him everyday this week to make sure he remembers.” Dream rolled his eyes fondly, smiling at the memory

“And you made sure not to give her any catnip today, right? Because th-.”

“Georgie, I did everything you told me to do. You don’t have to be so nervous about them meeting.” Dream cut off his boyfriend before he could start rambling, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel and reaching out to clasp over George’s where it lay anxiously tapping a rhythm onto his own thigh. Dream gave it a reassuring squeeze, not moving it back to the wheel.

“Should I feel jealous that you care more about our cats meeting than us?” Dream teased, thumb rubbing gentle circles over George’s skin.

“Shut up.” He replied, rolling his eyes but flipping his hand over so their fingers tangled together. “I just want them to like each other.”

“They will, Patches likes pretty much everyone.” Dream shrugged.

“She doesn’t like Sapnap.” George muttered, a small smile curling his lips upwards.

“She’s warmed up to him lately, I’m pretty sure he’s just bribing her with treats though.” Dream laughed. 

The rest of the drive was spent with mindless small talk, both of them feeling tired from lack of proper sleep. George would restlessly turn around in his seat every few minutes, making sure Cat was still calm and comfortable in her crate. Their fingers were still entwined and George would occasionally lower his gaze to where they were touching, as if reminding himself that Dream was really there, smiling to himself before returning his attention to the scenery passing outside the window. 

They soon made it back to Dream and Sapnap’s house, the car easing to a stop in the driveway and George barely waited for Dream to turn off the engine before getting out. He opened the back door, gently picking up the crate and walking to the front door.

“We can put my bags away later, I don’t care about them.” George declared once Dream reached him at the door.

“Whatever you say, my prince.” Dream joked, exaggerating a bow which earned him a grumbled ‘open the door, idiot’ from George. 

Dream led the way into the house, bypassing every room until they reached his bedroom. George set the crate on the floor, motioning for Dream to close the pet gate before he knelt down and unlocked Cat’s crate. George had to coax her out, cooing reassuring words at her quietly and patting his lap to get her to walk out of the crate. Dream felt his phone vibrate, a text from Sapnap expressing his displeasure at not being able to leave his room until the pet was settled in case Patches got out early. Dream sent a jokingly unsympathetic text back before pocketing his phone once more, returning his attention to the new cat in his room. 

“She’s so much smaller than I thought.” Dream said, moving to sit in front of George.

“Yeah, she’s still pretty much a kitten but her breed also doesn’t get too big anyways.” He explained.

They spent a few minutes letting Cat roam around Dream’s room. They both ended up sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching as she slowly walked around sniffing at random objects that caught her attention and rubbing her body against others. Cat soon got bored of just exploring, making her way to stand in between them. She meowed loudly, tilting her head and looking up at Dream with curious eyes. Dream laughed as she suddenly flopped onto her side, paws reaching up towards him as an invitation to play. He leaned forward, gently placing his hand on her side and allowing her to turn onto her back. Cat’s paws wrapped around his wrist, her claws a barely there pressure against his skin.

“Hey, pretty girl.” He spoke softly, fingers brushing under her chin. She closed her eyes and Dream could feel more than hear her purring gently. “You like that, huh?”

Cat stood up, shaking off Dream’s hand and walking towards him. She placed her front paws on his thigh, leaning in close to sniff him before she pushed her head against his clothed stomach before looking up at him, eyelids falling shut slowly and opening back up. Dream quickly mimicked the slow blink back down at Cat before he looked up at his boyfriend, seeing his wide grin and sparkling eyes.

“Did you see that, George? She blinked at me!” He said excitedly, voice hushed to not disturb the cat currently trying to balance on his lap.

“She probably recognises you from the smell of your hoodies.” George’s grin softened, eyes still crinkled at the edges showing his happiness at how quickly Cat got used to his boyfriend.

“Do you think we should try and bring Patches in?” Dream asked, absentmindedly running his fingers through Cat’s striped grey fur. She purred loudly, pleased at the attention before jumping up from his lap and walking over to play with the shoelaces on one of George’s shoes.

“Yeah, bring her close to the gate and we can see how she reacts to Cat.” George replied, biting his bottom lip nervously as a small wave of anxiety washed over him. 

“Don’t worry too much. It’s gonna be fine, baby.” Dream reassured, the pet name slipping out before he could stop himself but the light dusting of blush on George’s face brought a smirk to his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Dream stood up, giving Cat one last pet and making sure to secure the pet gate on his way out. He walked over to Sapnap’s room, knocking loudly and entering once he heard the other man call out a muffled ‘what?’. Sapnap was sitting at his desk, back to the door with the sound of his keyboard tapping and a quiet rap song filled the room.

“George okay?” Sapnap asked, not bothering to turn around from where he was typing something out on his computer.

“Yeah, gonna try to get Cat and Patches to see each other.” Dream explained, picking up Patches from where she was curled up half asleep on the younger man’s bed. She let out a quiet meow at the sudden movement but settled back down in the familiar arms almost immediately. “You can come say hi to him, you know.” 

“Later. If I mess up your little cat playdate George is going to yell at me which is not good for my mental health, Dreamie.” Sapnap said jokingly. “Can we eat lunch together later?”

“Of course.” The blond replied, Patches secure in his arms as he made his way back to his own room where George was waiting for him. 

“Okay Patches, this is important so please be on your best behaviour.” Dream whispered down to the cat, placing a kiss on the top of her head before setting her down outside the pet gate. 

Patches could instantly tell there were new people in her home, her attention focused on where George and Cat were sitting together on the floor. Cat noticed her instantly, standing up and slowly making her way to the gate. George nervously looked at Dream, sitting up onto his knees as he watched Cat and Patches both stepping closer to each other. 

“Do you think we can open the gate? They’re not hissing or anything, which is good.” George said, sounding more confident now that the two felines had gotten into closer contact with no complications.

“I don’t think Patches really cares, she probably just wants to nap on my bed.” Dream replied, slowly opening the gate to allow Patches into the room.

Dream had been right, Patches walked right past the smaller cat to settle herself on Dream’s bed, curling up and resuming the nap that had been interrupted earlier. George held his breath as Cat made her way to the bed too, seeming to hesitate before she jumped up and carefully made her way closer to where Patches was, sniffing the duvet as she went along. Patches looked up at her, watching as she came closer before she stopped and mimicked her position, the grey cat curling up in front of her and lowering her head down. George and Dream both let out a small sigh of relief, chuckling as both their cats settled down to sleep, inches away from each other.

“That went well.” Dream said, reaching a hand down to help George up from the floor.

“Yeah. Ugh, I was stressing out for _months_ over nothing.” George pouted, allowing Dream to pull him up.

Dream hummed in response, letting go of George to settle his hands over his slim waist, thumbs slipping under the fabric of his t-shirt slightly to press against the soft skin of his stomach. George placed his hands on Dream’s broad shoulders, admiring how much bigger his boyfriend was compared to his own slight frame. The blond moved one of his hands up to cup George’s face, angling it up as he leant down to line up their lips, not connecting them just yet.

“You know, we just met for the first time and we haven’t even kissed yet.” Dream pointed out.

“Oh? Well, maybe you should do something about that then.” George whispered cheekily, leaning forward in anticipation. 

“Hey, can we get Mexican food? I’m kinda h-Oh my god, that is so GROSS!” Sapnap’s loud voice interrupted them. “Don’t do that in front of the innocent children!”

“Hello, Sapnap.” George sighed, pulling away from Dream’s hold to look at the youngest. “Please leave.”

Sapnap walked away from the doorway looking rather proud of himself, giggling like a child. George looked up expectantly at Dream, seeing a mischievous glint in his eyes and George knew he would hate whatever it was that Dream was about to do.

“Actually, I kinda want Mexican food too.” Dream said, letting go of George completely and walking out of the room to follow after Sapnap.

“Unbelievable.” George muttered. He could hear Sapnap and Dream already starting to argue in the living room over where they were getting food from and decided to go join them. Before leaving, he took one last look at the two cats curled up next to each other, seeing that Patches had stretched closer to Cat in her sleep and a pleasant warmth settled in his chest, knowing that they were going to get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments are very appreciated, please let me know what you thought of this!! also u can follow me on tumblr: [here](https://mushroomchirp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
